The New TwIsTeD story
by Kagomegirl555
Summary: What if the begining of InuYasha was changed? Kagome is a Half demon, Sesshomaru is human, and InuYasha is......demon! Complete CHAOS! (Story currently being revised)
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What if the beginning of Inuyasha changed and Sesshomaru was human, Kagome was a half demon and Inuyasha was full demon!?  
  
The New Twisted Story  
  
A half demon walks along a quiet trail until she comes by a small well. :: I wonder what this is::,She thinks, ::It smells weird:: She decides to investigate later,and walks on. Her black hair waves in the wind as she walks. Her Gold eyes dart next to the left of her as she hears something moving in the bushes. She goes over to investigate. In the bushes there is a human boy about 15 with silver hair looking at her. It turns out he was hiding from a demon who keeps following him and threatens to kill him. His name he told her was Sesshomaru. She tells him her name is Kagome. She tells the boy to follow her to the village where he could be safe. Little does she know this boy would soon hurt her. They find the village where the well is and leaves him there to investigate the well. At the well she looks around it and throws a pebble in there. She hears clunks shortly after that telling her the way down isn't far. She jumps in. She doesn't hit the ground though for a wile. She finds herself in a well like the one she went into, but when she came out she was in a totally different land. It was strange to her because the were full houses instead of huts, giant monsters made of some sort of metal traveling at unapralleled speeds, and other stuff.:: This is very strange:: she thought and started to look around.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A full demon looks around for some food. He is a pure white dog demon named Inuyasha. He is not a bad demon all the times but he does like to kill sometimes. He takes humans and uses them to get the most information he can about the sacred jewel. He wants to become stronger. He just finished torturing a little human who told him nothing but instead of being able to kill him the little runt escaped. Inuyasha was in a partly bad mood because of it. He found another human and started asking questions and threatened him, but this time it told him that he heard the sacred jewel was in the possession of a bratty half-breed. That gave him a better mood because it will be very easy to get it from it. He smiled at the thought.  
  
At that time...  
  
At the village the boy that Kagome found had murdered 5 villagers and set fire to most of the huts. As he looked back on the trail he smiled at the fact that he new he was very powerful. As He walked down that trail he decided to find some other village to torture. He was walking and not noticing where he was going and stumbled over something green with a staff. After a minute of showing the small demon that the boss was, Sesshomaru made it follow him around as a personal slave. It turned out that the demon's name was Jaken. It was good to have someone to torture constantly.  
  
In the normal time of Japan...  
  
As the half demon looked around, she got very curious, with this new unexplored world (at least to her). She did see something familiar, a shrine. Altough she has seen shrines before, this one looked different. She decided to explore but what she didn't know was that someone was watchin her. He looked around the corner of the well-house, and saw this very weird girl with dog ears, fangs,golden eyes, long dark hair,claws,and wearing a red fire-rat outfit. "How weird is this,"he said to himself. Before he could realize what happened, right in front of him stood that very girl. "What are you lookin at kid" she said in a tough macho-voice. "I....I was....A..." he stuttered. "Talk much? Who are you kid, whats your name?" she said as if she didn't care. "S....So...Sota"he stuttered once again. "What's wrong with you? You act as if you've never seen a half demon before." she said getting very iritated. Thats when she heard it. It was a shrill cry that sent her hands flying to her ears. "GRANDPA!!!!" he screamed so loud that Kagome's ears almost fell off.  
  
Meanwhile in a far away place something else was happening somewhere else.........  
  
He was now getting VERY frustrated because he could not find this half demon anywhere. He had questioned every half-demon he found, then he had slain them, thinking that they were useless. Thats when he came upon something very strange. He smelt a half- demon near the bone-eaters well. When he got there the secnt was still fresh, but it was nowhere to be found. "GGGRRRRR.....WHERE IS THIS HALF-DEMON!!!!" he yelled so loud that he hurt his own ears. "Maybe I should just go to the nearest village"he said to himself so angrily that the veins were popping out of his head.  
  
Meanwhile something else was happening somewhere else.........  
  
"Come on Jaken, we don't have all day" the snooty Sesshomaru bossed around. "S...Sorry master Sesshomaru-sama, I'm getting tired." Jaken said out of breath. "Let's stop here for the night, because I don't want a dead slave because there no fun," he said like a know it all. So they stopped for the night and lke always Sesshomaru made Jaken set up camp, while he sat down removing the dirt from his fingernails. Thats when there was an unsuspecting visiter. Blocking the light from the fire so Sesshomaru could not see what he was doing. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru said annoyed.  
  
What will happen when Grandpa comes to Sota and finds a half-demon there? What will happen when Inuyasha goes to the nearest village and finds someone he did not expect to see? Who is this mysterious visiter and Sesshomarus camp, and why is he there? Untill next time on The New, Twisted Story!!!!!!!  
  
The Biging was me, Kagomegirl555 But now I have a co-writer for this story! How did you like? Let me know at musicangelaol.com. I hoped you liked this chapter. I am now going to be the co-writer to Kagomegirl555. Chapter 2 will be coming out soon (I will be writing it). I hope you stay with us!!  
  
Bii!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha, but neither do you (haha). I found something else I now own! A PENNY!!!! Isn't that kool?!?!?! I luv you penny (kisses penny), and we luv Inuyasha!  
  
Recap: Kagome about to face grandpa, Inuyasha going to a nearby village in search for a half-demon, and an unsuspected mysterois person paid Sesshomaru a little visit.  
  
Now On With The Story  
  
The New, Twisted Story Chapter 3 The Weird Coming Events  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw an old fart with a broom in his hand running towards her. She easily dodges the puny attack and yelled "What was that for old man?" The old man replied frustrated "You tried to hurt Sota" and then the old man took out talismen paper. Then he screamed "DEMON BE GONE!" He jumped up and stuck the paper to Kagomes forhead. Kagome blows it off and said "Was this supposed to do something old man?" "Hey"he retorted "you should treat elders with respect!"he said as if he was going to blow up. "I don't see an elder" Kagome responded with an attitude "all I see is an old man pretending to be tough." The old man began to charge at Kagome and she stopped him with her index finger. "What sort of magic is this?" Grandpa said out of breath. "Listen old man, I'll give you credit for standing up to me but that won't help you now!" Kagome said in a dangerous voice. Kagome completely forgot about the brat (Sota). BIG mistake. "MAMA!!!!" he screeched so loud that now Kagome was sure her ears fell off. Before she knew it this lady with a worried look came out of the shrine. "AHH, a demon!" Mrs. Higurashi said suprised. "Whats it to ya?" Kagome snorted. "Mama, that demon attacked Grandpa and I." Sota said half of it true and the other half of it false. "What! I did not attack you! First of all kid, you were the one spying on me. Second of all the old man attacked me first!" Kagome screamed defending herself. Thats when things got very scary, for Kagome at least. Thats when Mrs. Higurashi exploaded. "YOU! YOU TRIED TO HURT MY FAMILY!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed at the top of her lungs. She then grabbed the broom out of the old mans hand and started chasing Kagome all over the place. "Listen lady, I didn't try to hurt your family" Kagome yelled desperatly. "YEAH RIGHT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" Once again Mrs. Higurashi screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome ran away from the shrine when she heard Ms. Higurashi yell "Stay away from here!!" Thats when Kagome said to herself "Wow, I've never met such a scary human women." Kagome looked around and saw a lot of people looking at her. "What!" she yelled. They all turned away but still seemed very scared. She then looked down and saw a very weird looking path. It definatly wasn't dirt she thought to herself. But then a very loud noise and a weird looking thing was swiftly moving towards her. She clamped he hands over her ears and fell to the ground. The noise to much for her, she fainted, that loud noise would definatly give her a headache when she reawoke.  
  
Meanwhile in a far away place something else was happening somewhere else....  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the path to the village. He was so frustrated that he gave himself a headache and couldn't run. The sun was slowly rising on the bright horizen, he then noticed that he was reaching the village. He could see from where he was walking that the inhabitants of the village were already starting to awaken and stir. When he finally reached the village, all that was heard was screams and cries. Eveyone was panicing, running aroung like idiots without a head. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Come Quick!" one of the villagers yelled. Then Inuyasha saw her, the old hag. Oh, how much that old women annoyed Inuyasha. Ever since they suspected him as the one for killing his one and only love, Keade, Kikyo had hated him since. "Get out of here!" The very old Kikyo yelled. She took aim with her bow and..................................  
  
Meanwhile something else was happening somewhere else.........  
  
"You ask who I am?" the mystery said."Don't you know?" "Why would you think that the great Sesshomaru would know who you are?" He said in a snooty voice. "Well 'great one', I am Kagura, the wind demon. I am very powerful and I am looking for the Shikon Jewel. I would love it if you would join me on my quest." Kagura said eyes flashing dangerously. "No, I do not join anyone, I will not be your slave." Sesshomaru states. Jaken snorted at that. Sessomaru glared at Jaken. "You will not be a slave, we would rule the would together." Kagura offered. "I do not believe that you are the type of demon to compromise or make deals." Sesshomaru stated knowingly. "Your brave, for a human, I will give you a lot of credit for that. Naraku!" she yells. Then this man in a ape suit shows up. "Yes master Kagura?" Naraku asked. "Give Sesshomaru a sword made by Ryokotsei's fang." Kagura ordered. "What?" Naraku questioned."You cannot give that to him who knows what he will do with it." "Naraku! Do not defy me!" Kagura said in a dangerously low voice. "Yes master, I will give it to him" Naraku said in a monotone voice. He then walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the sword. "Whats this for?" Sesshomaru asked, very confused by this action, but of course he didn't show it. "Think of it as a gift." Kagura said as if she knew something that he didn't. With that she pulled a feather from her hair, it grew bigger, her and Naraku got on it and flew into the nights midnight blue sky.  
  
What was that loud noise that made Kagome faint? What will it do to her? Will she be saved? Will Inuyasha get shot with Kikyos dead on accuracy? Will he suvive? And will he ever get the Shikon Jewel or will Kagura get it first? Will Sesshomaru join Kagura and her evil plan? Why did she give him that sword? Does she know something about it that Sesshomaru doesn't?  
  
All these questions and more answered on the next chapter of The New, Twisted Story. Stay tuned!  
  
Announcement Please Read Hey all of you! Hoped you like. Is that enough suspense for you or what? Now I've got a little announcement for all of you. My co-author or the one who wrote the first chapter of this story will be referred to as Alyssa. I, or the one who has so far writen ½ of chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be referred to as Alison. At the end of each chapter from now on will be the name either Alyssa or Alison. Whose ever name is on the bottom is the one who wrote that chapter. If you review please talk to us individually so we know what each of us could improve. We would really appreciate that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come. Please read and review. Without enough reviews we will not continue to write this story.  
Announcement Please Read  
  
Please tell us if you do or do not like this story, we are always willing for constructive critisisome. Please state and tell us what is on your mind. We would like that so much. Just no flames please. No ones perfect.  
  
Sry I know it's kinda short but with homework and all it's tough. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Bii, Alison 


End file.
